The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea in Sonic Style
The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea is a 2000 Disney animated feature film and direct-to-video sequel to the 1989 animated film The Little Mermaid. Directed by Jim Kammerud and Brian Smith, the story takes place over a decade after the original film and focuses on Ariel (Amy) and Eric (Sonic)'s daughter Melody (Maria), a hedgehog princess who longs to swim in the ocean despite her parents' law that the sea are forbidden to her. This sequel stars with Amy Rose as Ariel, Maria the Hedgehog as Melody and Harley Quinn as Morgana, the film's new villain. It's the last film in the chronology of Walt Disney's version of The Little Mermaid. It's followed by a prequel, The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning. Plot Ariel (Amy) and Eric (Sonic) are celebrate the birth of their newborn daughter, Melody on a ship at sea. Ariel's father, King Triton (Silver) presents Melody with a magic locket. The party was interrupted by Morgana (Blaze), the sister of the deceased Ursula who threatens to cause Melody harm, using her as leverage to get Triton's trident until Ariel and Eric work together to foil Morgana's plan. Fearing Morgana and remembering Ursula, Ariel decides to withhold all knowledge of the sea world from Melody. The locket was tossed into the ocean and a massive wall was built to separate the royal castle from the sea. Twelve years later, Melody (Maria) remains unaware of her mother’s mermaid heritage and is forbidden from ever going into the sea. However, she has been sneaking out the castle regularly to swim and one day finds her locket. Seeing her name on the locket, Melody confronts her mother and, frustrated with her mother's refusal to answer her questions, Melody takes a boat and sails away from home. Her parents soon learn that she's gone and Triton uses his magic to transform Ariel back into a mermaid to search for Melody. Melody was lured to Morgana’s lair by her manta rays, Cloak (Scourge) and Dagger (Mephiles) and Undertow (Espio) and Morgana uses the remains of Ursula's magic to temporarily transform Melody into a mermaid. Morgana says that the transformation will be permanent if Melody can get hold of the trident, which she claims was stolen by Triton. With the help of Tip and Dash, Melody successfully returns to Morgana with the trident. Ariel tries to stop Melody, but before she can explain that Morgana is evil, Melody gives the trident to Morgana. With the trident in her grip, Morgana reveals her true intentions and grabs Ariel with her tentacle and holds her hostage. Morgana uses the trident's magic to lord over the ocean, rising to the surface to gloat. Scuttle (Charmy), Triton, Sebastian (Knuckles) and Eric arrive. Then, a battle ensues against Morgana and her minions. Melody manages to grab the trident and throw it back to Triton by climbing up the cliff on which Morgana is standing and sneaking up on her. Triton uses his trident to encase Morgana in a block of ice which sinks underwater. Melody reunites with her family and Triton offers his granddaughter the option of becoming a mermaid permanently. Instead, she uses the trident to disintegrate the wall separating her home from the sea, reuniting the humans and the merpeople. Cast Amy smile 2.jpg|Amy as Ariel, the daughter of King Triton, the wife of Eric and the mother of Melody|link=Amy Rose Sonic thumb up.jpg|Sonic as Eric, the son in law of King Triton, the husband of Ariel and the father of Melody|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Maria's beautiful.jpg|Maria as Melody, the granddaughter of King Triton, the daughter of Ariel and Eric and the protagonist|link=Maria the Hedgehog Knuckles the Echidna 2.jpg|Knuckles as Sebastian|link=Knuckles the Echidna Harvey_Quinn.jpg|Harvey as Morgana, the sister of deceased Ursula|link=Harley Quinn Silver the Hedgehog 2.jpg|Silver as King Triton, the father of Ariel, the father in law of Eric and the grandfather of Melody|link=Silver the Hedgehog Tails smiled.jpg|Tails as Flounder, a old friend of Ariel|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Charmy Bee 6.jpg|Charmy as Scuttle, another old friend of Ariel|link=Charmy Bee Hexxus.jpg|Hexxus as Undertow|link=Hexxus Thrax 2.jpg|Thrax as Louis|link=Thrax Danny_2.jpg|Danny as Dash|link=Danny (Cats Don't Dance) The_Grinch_2.jpg|The Grinch as Tip|link=The Grinch (Jim Carrey) Category:Amy Style Movies Category:Sonic Style Movies